fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Geise
Geise is a Beorn who died on Zeon during the destruction of Zeon. She lives up to the ideals of her hero Unten. The character was introduced in Pink Lemonade in the episode Dead Party. The character was created by as a parallel of both Rei Carnation and Xerra, being a calmer ghost that actually upholds to the standards she couldn't hold up when she was alive as well as a Beorn that actually admired Unten. Geise is a deceased Beorn who has her spirit reside in the Spirit Universe. She lives up to the standards that her hero Unten strives for, protecting the Spirit Realm from Doomuli threats as well as other evil-doers in the Spirit Universe. Using a telescoping power pole, Geise may not be the most powerful ghost but she certainly has the heart of a hero. Description Geise is a blue female Beorn who is slightly larger than the average Beorn, having a pair of glowing yellow diamond star eyes. She features two eyelashes on the sides of her eyes. She also has pronounced cheeks. Her ears are pointed and long. She carries around a holster for her pole and has two bands of bandages wrapped around her hands. Personality Geise is a fairly calm, if timid ghost among her peers, usually not saying anything if anything bothers her. As such, she tends to vent to either just herself or whoever comes over to comfort her, but she will never approach anyone about their personal, emotional wrongdoings. She also has a pretty warming soul that helps welcome Pinku and Xerra into the Spirit Universe in a way that Rei cannot. Geise was not a warrior in her old life, but in the Spirit Universe she takes up the role as a defender against evil threats such as the Doomuli. She lives up to Unten's example, taking any criticism of him as a slight against what she stands for. This also makes her fairly different from a lot of other ghosts, who spend their time in the afterlife as not a way to improve but either continue how they were in their previous life or getting worse in the case of Rei. Background Geise lived as a Beorn admiring Unten on Zeon. She did not seem to be the defender she is now, instead taking up the role after her unfortunate death. She seems to have faced off some Doomuli members in the past, as she mentions knowing there are more than just Doomulus Grime. Appearances ''Pink Lemonade Geise appears in the episode ''Dead Party, tagging along with Pinku's group when they make their visit to the Spirit Universe. When her ideals in Unten are challenged by both Xerra and Forrester's words, she departs from the party where Xerra talks to her, explaining her own views on him but not condemning her. Barely having any time to register her words, Geise ends up joining the fight against the two Doomuli who suck up the ghosts at the party. She gets a first offense from Jigaku at the end of the episode before departing. Powers and Abilities Mizutai has the powers of Hydrokinesis and Aura, capable of bending water to his whims and uses Aura to further enhance his abilities. He also has skill in the katana, able to use it in conjunction with his water abilities and Aura. Specific Abilities Relationships Xerra TBA Rei Carnation TBA Trivia *Geise's design has a couple Dragon Ball influences: **The pole is an obvious nod to the Power Pole from the original series. **Geise's design has some influences from the main characters of Neko Majin Z. **Her spirit tools are based off the Flying Nimbus and Capsules respectively. Gallery Geise.png|Geise's design from Pink Lemonade GeisePainted.png|Painted variant Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Beorns Category:Pink Lemonade Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters